Baka Bunnychan!
by Adresteia
Summary: Yami Yuugi runs out of people to preach to. And so? He lectures the next best thing. A bunny. This idea was conceived from the random minds of Simone and I. One shot.


Disclaimer: Yeah...Yugioh and Naruto aren't mine. The bunny is. :P

Warning/Note: Dub personalities (although I used Japanese names), Naruto crossover-moment, and atrocious writing on my part. This is my humor writing style. Not everything I write will be like this...

By the way, for those of you who don't read the manga or don't know any Japanese...Baka is stupid/ foolish; Yuugi is Yugi; Anzu is Tea; Jounouchi is Joey; Honda is Tristan; -chan is a suffix reffering to young children, close female friends, or pets.

-----

It was a normal day for Yuugi, Anzu, Jounouchi, Honda, and Bakura. They were all walking home together, same as always. As they were talking and laughing animatedly, a fluffy bunny hopped across the sidewalk and into the street.

"Oh my gosh! Look at that bunny—it's gonna get squashed!" Yuugi exclaimed, pointing at the white fuzzy mammal.

"It's just a stupid rabbit," Jounouchi noted, arms crossed.

"It is not! It's so adorable, it can't die!" Anzu cried.

"Well, what are ya gonna do about it?" Honda interjected.

Bakura watched concernedly, not making a sound.

"We've gotta save it!" Yuugi made a determined face, putting a fist to his heart dramatically.

"What's that, Yami? You think you can save it? Okay!" he said to the ornament around his neck, suddenly growing taller and changing into his more mature (and good-looking) counterpart. Yami Yuugi dashed into the road, and gracefully grabbed the bunny and sped back to his friends.

"Got 'im!" he said, holding the cute little animal in his arms.

"Yaaaay! I knew you could do it!" Anzu cheered.

"Great, just what we need, one more rapidly-reproducing mammal on the roads…" Jounouchi was unimpressed.

"Good job, Yuugi." Bakura congratulated. He smiled sweetly as the rabbit.

"It matches your hair, Bakura…" Anzu looked from the white fluffy bunny to the white-haired boy.

"Err…" he wasn't sure if that was a compliment or an insult.

"NOO! BUNNY-CHAN! COME BACK!" Yami Yuugi was now chasing the speedy little rabbit down the sidewalk. He pounced on it and grabbed it by the scruff of the neck.

"BAKA BUNNY-CHAN! DON'T RUN AWAY LIKE THAT! YOU COULDA GOTTEN RUN OVER! After all I did to save you…Geez, bunnies these days…Back in my day—wait. They didn't have bunnies in Egypt, did they? Never mind." He had been shaking the rabbit as he shouted, and its fur was now disheveled and its eyes had been replaced with what looked like…swirls?

"Calm down!" The rest of the gang was used to his outbursts.

"Baka Bunny-chan…he was trying to escape his DESTINY! It was his FATE for me to save him! Isn't that right, Bunny-chan? You were DESTINED to be with us! It's all in the HEART OF THE CARDS! Err…Okay, you don't have a deck. But…I will teach you! And you shall be the world's first dueling bunny! I told you, it was FATE that I have met you! It is DESTINY that you should duel with the HEART OF THE CARDS! That's right, believe in the HEART OF THE CARDS, Bunny-chan! For it is the true path of FATE! Your DESTINY! BELIEVE IT!"

"Hey, that's copyright." Dub Naruto interrupted.

"Err…Umm…Sorry?" Yami Yuugi turned from his frightened bunny to this crossovered character.

"Yeah, yeah, just don't do it again." Naruto disappeared into thin air.

"That was weird. Anyways, where was I? Oh, yes. My friends and I shall teach you to do be a dueling bunny with the POWER OF FRIENDSHIP! You'll be so good, you will defeat Kaiba with the HEART OF THE CARDS and DESTINY and show him how wrong he is! Only you can show him the path to his FATE! I believe in you, for you are my friend! Our friendship will never die! Now, to begin our dueling lessons!" Yami Yuugi sat down on the pavement and set the bunny down in front of him. He needn't worry about it running away, for it was weak from the overwhelming DESTINY, FATE, HEART OF THE CARDS, and POWER OF FRIENDSHIP.

He pulled out two decks from his pocket (yes, he keeps two in his pocket, just in case…) and placed his spare in front of the rabbit.

"Now, Bunny-chan, we shall duel."

-----

Hours later, Yami Yuugi was still sitting on the sidewalk with his crowd of friends close beside him, shaking their heads hopelessly. Of course, they all would have gone home, but they were persuaded to stay with the POWER OF FRIENDSHIP.

"No, no, you baka bunny-chan! You're doing it all wrong! Like THIS! Believe in the HEART OF THE CARDS! No, don't eat it! Stop that! BAKA BUNNY-CHAAAAAN!"

Shouts of "BAKA BUNNY-CHAN!" could be heard throughout Domino City frequently that week. Eventually Yami Yuugi gave up and mind-crushed the baka bunny-chan. Poor, poor baka bunny-chan…

-----

Teehee! Hope you were entertained. Reviews welcome.


End file.
